Serendipity
by Koushirou Uchiha
Summary: Naruto dissapears for three years. One day, he returns out of the blue. Why is he back? More importantly, why has he changed so much! This is a Naruto X OC fic!
1. REALLY short Prolouge

Disclaimer: I....I...I don't own Naruto! There I said it! Happy?! I don't own him or anybody else EXCEPT for Kiyoshi...she is my creation!  
  
Warnings: This is a Naruto X OC fic...don't like, don't read!!!  
  
Okay...It may seem a bit confusing at first...but you'll get the hang of it!  
  
Serendipity  
  
Prologue  
  
Naruto sighed, and shifted the bag on his back. He was walking down a long dirt road, a smirk framing his tear-streaked face.  
  
"This damned city..." he began. He stopped walking and turned around, and began staring at the faces on the mountain. Soon his eyes trailed to his old apartment, the Ramen restaurant, and the red bridge his team met up at every weekday morning. "This damned city has no place for me..." he finally said, his eyes giving in to the burning, letting lose more tears. After a moment he wiped his tears away and turned back to the road that led away from the village. He smirked again and began walking away from the village, not knowing the effect his disappearance would have on the people of Konoha.  
  
The next day, he didn't show up for training. He wasn't his apartment, he wasn't at the park, the store, the lake...he wasn't even at the Ramen bar. People looked for him all week, until it finally dawned on them:  
  
Naruto was gone.  
  
I'm so sorry, I know that it's really short, but I promise that the others will all be much longer!  
  
Until next time see ya later...oh and please review! Even if you just say hi please review! 


	2. It starts

Yay! Another chapter for you guys!  
  
Ok...I would like to take this time to say that I am sorry for my spelling mistakes. Thank you for pointing that out, Meia and Jaded Truth. To be honest, I tried to go back and fix it...but it seems to hate me today. Thank you everybody for your reviews!  
  
Oh! That's right! I want you all to know that I was planning on using Japanese in this fic. Not in the way others use it either...I was planning on having Japanese as a language used by demons. Tell me what you guys think...should I do that? Or should I try to make one up on my own? That would take longer....but I'm willing to try....  
  
Okay, enough chit-chatting, on with my NarutoXOC fic! XD  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serendipity  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sakura let out a small sigh and looked at the floor. She, Sasuke, and Kakashi were all in Tsunade's office, having the same talk they'd had for three years.  
"So...there has still been no word from him?" she asked calmly. Kakashi simply shook his head slowly. "I see...."  
"Hokage....?" Sakura spoke up quietly. Tsunade's head turned to her direction. "You don't think he....he's...?"  
"No, Sakura, I don't. Naruto is alive where ever he is..." she paused, "I just have this feeling...you know?" Sakura smiled,  
"I guess so..."  
  
  
As the four of them held their little meeting, three heavily cloaked figures made their way down the streets of Konoha. They didn't seem to care about the strange looks they got, they just kept on walking through the crowds, slowing inching their way to the Hokage's place.  
  
  
  
"So...I'll see you in a few weeks then?" Tsunade began. Just as Kakashi had opened his mouth to say something, the door swung open, the four of them flying out of their chairs. "Who are you?!" Tsunade yelled, her voice dangerously low. The cloaked figures said nothing. "Answer me!" the tallest figure took a fighting stance, ready to launch at them, when the fugure in the middle held it's arm out. It took a step forward. Annoyed, Sasuke launched out toward the figure that was slowly approaching them. Before he knew it, he was on his back, his arms and legs sprawled out, and his eyes wide.  
'So...so fast...' he thought as he stared up at the cloaked figure that hovered above him.  
"Would you like to try that again?" it said, laughing slightly. Sasuke growled and was quickly on his feet. He charged it again, but once again ended up on his back.  
'What the Hell?!' Sasuke thought as he once again got to his feet, this time jumping back slightly, giving himself some distance. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, they were red.  
"Sharingan...." One of the other cloaked figures whispered, and they both seemed to tense. Sasuke smirked as he ran towards the figure again.  
'Let's see if you can do that again...' he thought, keeping his eyes on the figure. 'What?! Where'd?' he stopped dead in his tracks, the cloaked guy wasn't in front of him anymore. He gasped when he heard a light chuckled come from behind him.  
"Honestly, Sasuke...I expected more from you..." the figure slowly back away, now boxed in between Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. Sasuke whirled around,  
"Who the Hell are you? And...how do you know my name?" he demanded. The figured sighed. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was because of the question, or the situation it was in. "Well?!"  
"It's been three years...." The figure said softly. Sasuke's eyes widened, "You've changed a lot..." out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Kakashi drop his kunai to his side. He also heard Tsunade and Sakura gasp slightly.  
"D...dunce?" Sasuke managed.  
"HEY!" the figure shouted. Kakashi sighed, and smiled under his mask. "If I remember correctly, I just put you to the floor twice!" he pointed. "You are in no place to call me a dunce!"  
"Naruto!" Sakura ran over to the figure and talked it into a hug, making the hood fall off its head. Everybody's eyes widened. "Wow..." Sakura said, stepping back.  
Naruto stood there, a cocky expression on his face...well...part of his face. His blond hair had gotten longer over the years and his bangs where really long on the right side. It wasn't really long, it ended just before his shoulders, and his bangs only reached his nose. For some reason, he wasn't wearing his forehead protector, so it went everywhere. If it wasn't for the visible bright blue eye and the whisker marks, she probably wouldn't be able to recognize him. She smiled up at him, that's right UP. He'd somehow gotten taller too....  
"What?" he finally said, feeling uncomfortable under all the stares.  
"Oh...I'm sorry it's just...you've changed...." She explained.  
"Yeah..." Naruto's eye saddened for a moment, but he then smiled, "So have all of you. He glanced around.  
Sakura's hair had also gotten longer, and it was back in a low pony- tail. She was only a few inches shorter than him and Sasuke, but that wasn't a bad thing really. She apparently never gave up on her old outfit....seeing is how she was wearing something similar. It was the same design, only a bit darker than he remembered.  
Sasuke's hair hadn't changed much; it was a few inches longer, just long enough to get a short, thin pony-tail to stick out. He and Naruto were the same height, which meant that they were both a few inches shorter than Kakashi. Sasuke's shirt still hadn't changed, the symbol of his clan stood out boldly among the black material. His shorts, however, did change...to a pair of black, baggy pants with a strap hanging down on one side, and a chain on the other.  
'O.K...?' Naruto thought, and then glanced at Kakashi, and then Tsunade, 'They haven't changed at all!' he thought as he watched Tsunade frown. 'Oh boy....'  
"Just what the Hell do you think your doing, Naruto?" she glared at him.  
"What do you mean?" Naruto asked dully. Tsunade growled,  
"Weren't there guards standing watch when you got here?!"  
"Yeah..."  
"AND?" Naruto sighed,  
"They wouldn't let us in, so I had to knock them out..." he said simply.  
"Us?" Sakura repeated, glancing towards the door where the other two people stood. Naruto nodded, his expression becoming serious,  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I did not come back here to catch up on old times..." the two figures stepped forward, making no sound as they mad their way to Naruto, until there was one on each side of him.  
"Then...why are you here, Naruto?" Kakashi finally spoke. Naruto turned his head to his former teacher,  
"I came here...for one of those..." he said simply. Kakashi eye followed where Naruto's finger was pointing. It eventually landed on a cabinet that was labeled "FORBIDDEN SCROLLS".  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
There! Another chapter done!  
  
I'm going to try to fix the "OC" "OOC" problem....I don't know as to why I messed that up...maybe it was because it was so late at night and I wasn't thinking right...  
  
Anyway...please review! I'm off to start up on the next chapter! 


	3. Problems and Confusion

Thank you all for your participation! (AND patience!) As a reward, I have written you all another chapter! Also, I am currently working on my SasukeXOC fic as well.  
  
I know this chapter is short...but its better than nothing, right?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serendipity  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Time in the room seemed to have stopped for a moment, as Naruto stood there, the people in the cloaks still at his right and left. The expression on his face showed them that he was anything but joking around. He was now staring at Tsunade, who shifted slightly under his serious gaze. She watched as Naruto's eye went from her, to them cabinet, then slowly back to her. To her, it seemed as if he was trying to find an easy way to the cabinet that was behind her desk in the corner, toward the back of the room.  
  
"And what would you do with a forbidden scroll, Naruto?" she asked, trying to calm herself down. His expression made it seem as if he was bored at the thought.  
  
"I want one...and that's all you need to know..." he then narrowed his eye, to prove his point. He watched as Tsunade glanced over to Kakashi, then to Sasuke, and slowly to Sakura. "I hope your not trying to tell them to do something extremely stupid," he suddenly said, making the four jump slightly. "They'll only end up injured...." He paused and smirked, "Or dead..." With that, Tsunade's eyes widened, along with everybody else's. Even the two cloaked figures seemed taken back for a moment.  
  
'Naruto...?' Sakura thought. 'What's wrong with you...this isn't...' she watched in horror as Naruto took a step forward, followed by the other two. 'This isn't our Naruto!' she shook her head. Naruto stopped walking and looked down,  
  
"Your right....Sakura..." he said simply. She looked up at him in surprise,  
  
'Did I say that out loud?'  
  
"No...you didn't say that out loud..." he looked back up to the cabinet. "I just heard you, that's all..." he began walking towards the cabinet again, getting closer and closer to Tsunade's desk.  
  
"In other words, you read her mind...." Kakashi said simply.  
  
"No..." Naruto said has he continued walking, "I was reading all of your minds...it was only for a moment..." he stopped in front of Tsunade's desk. "And seeing is how none of you know what to do in this situation...I'll be taking that scroll now..."  
  
"But why...tell me why...why would you disappear like that and just..." Sakura said, starting to get angry with him. "What is so damn important in that scroll that makes you such an asshole?!" she yelled. Naruto immediately turned around, his visible eye glaring darkly.  
  
Sakura gasped as she was suddenly thrown, her back hitting the wall. She stood there, for a moment, staring at him in shock, but then slumped to the floor. Sasuke launched forward, only to join Sakura by the wall.  
  
"N-Naruto!" Tsunade gasped in surprise. She gasped again when Naruto disappeared and then reappeared by the cabinet with the scrolls. Without him even touching them, the doors flew open. He slid his hand along a few of them, as if they were books, reading the labels.  
  
"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was low. He stood up quickly, glaring at the blond, who didn't even seem to notice Sasuke. After a moment, Naruto stepped back from the scroll and walked calmly back over to the cloaked figures, the smallest of the scrolls in his hand.  
  
"This should be it..." he began. The two figures nodded and turned to the door. Naruto began following, until Sasuke spoke up, anger overflowing from his voice.  
  
"Naruto! STOP!" Naruto's visible eye widened, and he suddenly froze in place. "Who the Hell do you think you are?!" Sasuke took a step towards him, "You think you can just barge in here, take a forbidden scroll and leave without explaining yourself?!"  
  
Sasuke's words echoed around the room, nobody moving. The only movement after about three minutes was the scroll hitting the floor. Sasuke's angry eyes changed to worry as Naruto's hand rose up to his covered right eye, his body beginning to shake.  
  
"Na-Naruto!" One of the cloaked figures gasped as Naruto's knees hit the floor. It stepped forward, and got on the ground in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself! This isn't the time for this, we need to get out of here!" it was clear now that the figure in front of Naruto was a woman. "Naruto?!" she seemed extremely worried.  
  
'What's going on?' Sakura thought as she watched Naruto struggle to get up.  
  
'His breathing has become harder, and by the look of his face, I'd say he's coming down with quite a fever...' Tsunade thought.  
  
"Di...Diva..." Naruto rasped out. "Take the scroll and run...but don't..." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, because he swayed backward.  
  
"Naruto!" The one named Diva caught him before he hit the floor. The other figure ran across the room and picked Naruto up, tossing him over it's shoulder.  
  
"Diva!" it was a man, about the same age as the woman, "Grab the scroll, we have to get out of here!" he ordered. Diva picked up the scroll and stood up.  
  
"No!" she yelled at him. "Naruto needs medical attention! He's sick...we...we can't take that chance, Ryou!" Ryou stopped walking towards the door and turned to her,  
  
"And what do you propose we do? Ask them to help us?" he didn't give her time to say yes, "I don't think so." He said in a frustrated tone, Diva's mouth clamped shut, then she reopened it to protest. "These people are our enemies as we stand now, I don't care if they were once Naruto's team or friends...he left them for a reason, and we need to get him out of here, especially in this condition..." Diva stood in her place. "Diva!?" he yelled when she took a step back,  
  
"No" she said sternly, "You go ahead, and take the scroll with you, but leave Naruto here with me..." she pulled off her hood. "I'm not going to let him die..." she glared darkly at Ryou. Kakashi took a step towards them, kunai in hand,  
  
"Might I make a suggestion?"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I'm so sorry about the shortness! The next one will be twice as long, I promise!!! 


	4. Who are they?

Yay! I somehow managed to update for you guys! Sorry about the wait...there's been a lot of crap going on with my computer...

Anyway...I'm pretty sure as to where I'm going with this fic...its gonna stay a NarutoXOC and I'm going to use Japanese as a language used by demons...

Anyway...on with the fic!

* * *

Serendipity

Chapter Three

Naruto let out a groan as he opened his eyes. It was the same as every morning, nothing had changed. Out of his left eye, he saw what he was supposed to, in this case, a white ceiling. But out of the other eye...

He slowly raised his hand to find that there was some type of cloth over his eye...gauze and some paper tape, 'Dammit Diva...' he thought, and then slowly stood up, an IV popping out of his wrist in the process. Looking around he was able to figure out where he was: the hospital. 'I hate hospitals...' he thought as he walked out of the room he knew he was supposed to stay in. 'I wonder where Diva and Ryou are...' he thought as he made his way down to the waiting room. He froze when it hit him. "Shit!" he ran down the stairs faster. 'I remember now...' he opened the door of the waiting room and ran smack into Sakura.

"N...Naruto?!" she blinked up at him in shock from the floor. "Are you allowed to be up?" she stood up.

"I honestly don't care right now, Sakura. I need to get out of here..." he turned to the door, where Sasuke and Kakashi stood. 'Shit...' he stopped dead in his tracks. "Move..." he ordered the two. Neither of them budged. "Move..." he repeated, his voice lower this time.

"No." Sasuke gave him a glare, "Not until you explain yourself..." all he got was a dark, one-eyed glare. Kakashi sighed,

"Don't start...we have to go, your friends and the Hokage are waiting for us..."

"Naruto!" Diva exclaimed when he walked through the door, behind Sasuke and the others. He gave her a nod,

"The others haven't gotten here yet?" she frowned, then shook her head. "The scroll?" he watched as she and Ryou looked over at Tsunade.

"She has it..." Ryou said simply.

"I see..." Naruto turned to her, his hair falling over the bandage on his eye. "Are you going to give it back?" he asked her.

"Are you going to tell me why you are here?" she asked back. Ryou let out a frustrated growl,

"Naruto! Just kill them so we can go already! Friends or not they are in the way!" Naruto smirked,

"Chill out Ryou...you are in no place to tell me what to do..." Ryou's eyes widened slightly. "Let me handle this...I know we were due back in Loriag a while ago, but I think they will understand the circumstances."

"Loriag?" Sasuke looked over at Tsunade in confusion. "Where the Hell is that?"

"It's none of your business, Uchiha!" Diva spat.

"Both of you shut up! I don't want to hear a word out of either of you until we are out of this city, got it?!" Naruto sent the two a glare. "Got it?!" he repeated. Diva nodded,

"Yes, Kyuubi-sama...not another word" at that the two feel silent.

'Kyuubi-sama...?' Tsunade and the other three thought all at once. Naruto let out an aggravated sigh.

"Alright! If I tell you a little about my situation will you give the scroll and let us be on our way?" Tsunade motioned for him to sit next to her.

"That depends on what you tell me..." after a moment, Naruto sat across from Tsunade who had been joined by Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura. Diva and Ryou sat on either side of Naruto, neither of them making a sound.

"OK...to sum it up...I'm looking for a grave." Naruto said.

"And you think you can find it in this scroll?" Tsunade asked. He nodded once, "Naruto...do you know what this scroll has in it?" she asked sternly.

"If it's the one I'm looking for...it should contain a map listing all the demon burial grounds and tombs around Konoha." He said simply, and Tsunade became nervous,

"Tell me what you are looking for." She ordered. Kakashi noticed the change in her voice, but waited for his answer.

"One of those tombs has something in it that belongs to me...I guess you can call it and inheritance."

"Inheritance?" Kakashi spoke up.

"Yes, Inheritance" Naruto seemed frustrated.

"What kind of inheritance?" Kakashi countered.

"That is for me to find out..." Naruto said, a dark smirk forming on his face. The group in front of him fell silent once again, "Look...I really don't have time for this...I'm already late as it is..."

"Late for what, Naruto?" Sasuke glared. Naruto was about to say something very rude back, when a voice behind him beat him to it,

"That is none of your business, Uchiha." Naruto smirked Ryou and Diva stayed quiet, and the other four stared. Behind Naruto stood two new figures, each of them wearing the same brown, tattered cloak as Naruto and the other two.

"Where have you two been?" Naruto asked them casually. The woman behind her gave him a glare,

"We were waiting for you!" she growled, "You are taking way too long...we need to get back..." Naruto grunted.

"Yeah...I know that!"

Sakura was officially confused. She had no idea who these people were...all she knew was they all looked...different than anyone she had ever met before. Even Naruto looked different. He wasn't as childish...both in his actions and looks. She could point it out...but something was really different about him. Diva and Ryo looked similar, like a brother and sister, but she could tell that wasn't the case. Both of them had black hair and dark eyes, but Ryou was taller and looked a bit more on the intelligent side. His hair was spiked up and back, a few bangs falling in the front. Diva's hair was shoulder length and square cut (1), and she also had a thin ponytail that went to her knees. The both of them were currently glaring at no one in particular, just glaring.

But the two newest members freaked her out...a lot. The woman behind Naruto looked about a year older than him, but it was hard to believe. Her hair was a really dark blue at the roots, but it became much lighter towards the tips, and it was long...really long. Even tied up in a high ponytail it fell only a few inches from the ground. Her eyes were the exact same color as Naruto's visible one, a real deep, but light blue. She was standing next to the scariest one, still glaring at Naruto.

"Kyuubi-sama..." Sakura jumped at its deep voice. "We should leave...I don't trust these humans..." Sakura raised an eyebrow, he didn't trust humans...he was the one that looked untrustworthy! He was HUGE...and scary looking. She could tell that he had some serious muscle under the cloak, but that wasn't what freaked her out: it was his face. It was covered in deep scares, and his left eye was scratched shut. His right eye was a deep gold, and looked similar to cats.

"Chill out, Brolly...I'm not leaving without the scroll" Naruto didn't seem freaked out at all. The girl behind her took a step forward,

"You haven't even gotten the scroll yet?!"

"No...well...I had it..." he watched as Ryou stood up and faced her. "You may speak." Naruto said simply. Ryou nodded,

"We got to the scroll just fine, Kiyoshi...but Naruto condition..." Kiyoshi turned to Naruto, he face full of sudden concern,

"Your eye acted up again?" Naruto managed a quick nod,

"It's fine...I wasn't expecting Sasuke to be there, is all..." She nodded back,

"Right...listen...we don't really need the scroll, we can just do this on our own...at this point it doesn't look like we are going to get our hands on it..." Naruto and Diva stood up. "It's just going to take more time...and blood..." Naruto nodded, the turned to Tsunade and the other three.

"It was nice to see your faces again...but may I suggest you stay out of my way if we cross paths again..." he then nodded to the group behind him, and they obediently followed him to the door.

"Wait, Naruto..." Sakura stood up. "Will we get to see you again...?"

"I hope not..." Naruto said before walking out the door.

* * *

Sorry that wasn't as long as I had promised, but I really needed to update. I'm hoping to get longer, and better chapters up soon. I really hated this chapter....anyway... review!


	5. Demon's Eye

I am **so sorry** for not updating in so long! Please forgive me!

I'm going to try my best to keep all my fictions updated- and I was also thinking about what to do about the requests to turn this into a yaoi fic.

For those who want this story to stay NarutoXOC I'm going to keep this one going as it is. As for you yaoi lovers I will be putting a story up called **Demon Sharingan**. It will be the yaoi version of **Serendipity**.

Ok! So you guys look forward to **Demon Sharingan**- and I'll try my best to keep the two of them goin'.

* * *

**Chapter FOUR**

As Sakura walked down the street, she kicked a rock, hard. She sighed; it had been almost a week since that day in Tsunade's office. People had searched high and dry but nobody found anything. 'He's probably long gone by now….' She thought sadly. Everything was so confusing. Why did he act so strangely that day? It had only been a few days ago that her body stopped hurting. She kicked the rock again and it bounced it's way out of her reach. She was half tempted to walk over just so she could kick it once again, but she kept walking straight. Konoha was normal again, she thought as she made her way to the store. 'No…it's not…it _was_…but not anymore…' she thought.

She entered the store knowing that it was getting close to it's closing time. It was getting dark and she really needed to stop stalling.

* * *

Sakura decided to take a shorter route home. She had a single bag in her left hand, it's contents none to important to her at the moment. She stopped for a moment and looked up to the sky. There weren't many stars out, and the moon was almost full. Sakura stared at the moon for about a minute – and then she felt it: another presence.

She whirled around when she heard a slight growl. There was a man in front of her, and she didn't like the look he had on his face. His eyes were a bright green, and they seemed to glow. He stumbled forward, and the closer he got the more dangerous he seemed. He had fangs, she could seem them now as well as his claws.

The bag hit the ground and she went to grab her bag full of kunai knives. She let out an interesting squeak when she found the bag missing from her side. 'Oh no!' she looked around frantically. 'I dropped it! My knives – NO!' she brought her attention back to the man and he had gotten even closer. She began to look around for something- anything to fen him off. "Go away!" her voice was choice one, and it only cause him to growl. It was dark and she had nothing else so she stepped back, but then she was pushed.

Somebody else was there, and he pushed her behind him and then lunged forward like some…rabid animal. Sakura caught a glimpse of golden hair and it caused a smile and sigh of relief. He was still here. Not a moment later the man wasn't moving and on the ground and Naruto was picking up oranges from the ground and placing them carefully back into the plastic bag. He stood and held it out to her, careful of which hand he used to do so.

"Sakura..?" she was looking at him funny. She was dazed, zoned out…something…"Sakura." He said her name a bit louder this time.

"Huh?" she blinked out of it. "Oh…" taking the bag she thanked him, and he nodded before beginning to walk away. "Wait!" she called running to him. She passed at glance at the man on the ground as she went by him, and knew he was dead. His neck was missing a large chunk…as if a mid sized dog had bitten him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I am walking you home." He said it simply, his voice calm. "The streets of Konoha are not safe this night."

"What…_was_ that guy?" she asked, walking beside him.

"A demon, I'm sure…" she looked up to him, but couldn't see much of his face. His bangs were still covering his right eye. After a few minutes of silence they arrived at Sakura's house. "Well…"

"No! Please…I want to talk to you…even if just for a little while…" she pleaded. "Please, go around the back of the house and go to my room on the second floor…the window should be open…" he stared at her for a moment, and then slowly started to make his way around the house. Sakura tried not to smile too big as she ran into her house.

* * *

Naruto looked at his new surroundings. This was the first time he has ever been in Sakura's house let alone her room. It was clean…as he had imagined it. Downstairs he could hear Sakura's mother asking about what had taken so long and that she was worried. He heard the sound of the bag's contents being put away as Sakura assured her mother everything was fine. This caused Naruto to smile lightly; up until now he never really had somebody worry that way. He knew the others would notice his absence soon, and he suddenly felt uneasy.

His ears picked up on Sakura's footsteps making their way to the door. He quickly checked himself over- a good idea on his part. The cloak he was wearing was dirtied with blood so he took it off and threw it out the open window. He was stuck wearing his black shirt and blue jeans, but that was just fine for this meeting. Being there for long was not his plan anyway. The door opened just as he sat down on the bed.

Sakura walked in and smiled- happy that he was actually there. Her hair was down, and she had two apples in her hand, "Hungry?" she asked as she pulled her desk chair over and sat across from him.

"No…but thank you…" she set both apples on her nightstand. The room then fell silent and neither really knew what to say. As Naruto looked around, she managed to think of a question,

"What's…wrong with your eye?" he immediately looked at her with his visible one.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice still very calm despite his sudden feeling that he _really_ shouldn't have been there.

"Well…you're always hiding it…and I remember one of them saying something about it…" she leaned forward a bit, her hand making it's way to the hair that hid the right eye. She carefully watched his expression, and it stayed calm. Her hand lightly moved the hair over to the side, revealing that the eye was closed. Before she could ask him to – it opened.

The breath she didn't realize that she was holding escaped for a moment before she sucked it back in as a gasp. She was staring into a blood red eye. At first she thought that it was Sharingan, but the center was different. It was a slit, catlike, but the area around it was identical to the Sharingan.

"Naruto…what…" she watched as it pupil shrank and Naruto's attention turned to the door. He looked up quickly and he hand dropped.

"Sakura." It was Sasuke. She stood up, and Naruto disappeared as the door opened.

"Sasuke...what are you doing here?" she asked, he mind still stuck on what she had just seen. "Is something…wrong?"

"I was just making sure that you were alright…" he held out her shuriken bag. "Your mother made me look for you and when I found this I got a bit concerned."

"Oh…I see…thank you…I must have dropped it." He nodded welcoming her and after mumbling a goodnight he left. She didn't bother calling one back to him, she ran to her window by her bed. He wasn't by the bushes or by the side of the house. He wasn't in her tree…he wasn't even in sight. She sighed.

Naruto was gone…**again**….

* * *

There! I actually feel good now that I have updated...again I'm am sorry about my timing...

Review PLZ!


End file.
